Teddy Bear
by Wafflegirl0304
Summary: A teddy bear is something that's part of your childhood. You may forget about it, or you may remember it forever. But they never leave you. In Kai's case, he never left his.


**Just a cute little one-shot :) It's about Kai and the teddy bear he never had. By the way this is in the bear's POV... XD And it's based off a bear I have in reality! :D Enjoy and review guys! Tell me your thoughts!**_  
_

_-Five-_

Waiting.

Watching from my glassy, jet black eyes, slightly covered by my shaggy brown fur.

He walks in, dressed in a set of red pyjamas. His chocolate brown spiked hair is slightly ruffled. His sister comes in after, in her red nightdress. She tucks a strand of midnight black hair behind her ear and says, "Okay Kai, time for bed,"

"I know, I know," the boy replies, climbing up to his bunk. He takes a look at me and smiles. "Night Coffee," he whispers, sliding down under his azure covers.

_Good night Kai._ Those three words are what I want to say so badly. Heh, I'd love to see the look on his face.

The light flicks off and I hear his sister climb into bed under us. Kai turns to look at me, his black eyes seeming to shine in the darkness.

He looks uncertain and a hint of fear reflects in his eyes. I wish I could smile at him and tell him to go to sleep. Can't though.

He quietly shifts under his quilt and pulls me under them, beside him. His embrace is warm and soothing. He strokes my dark brown fur.

"You know, Coffee...I don't know if you like being hugged like this." he says softly. "You're really warm you know, you make me feel safe."

I could stay in your arms forever.

"You remind me...of Mum,"

_-Seven-_

"Coffee, Coffee guess what?" he asks, bouncing into the bedroom. He is wearing his new school uniform: white shirt with a dark green collar and same shade shorts.

I lie on the floor, gazing at him. Grinning, he picks me up and tosses me into the air.

"Today's gonna be my first day of school," he tells me. "I can't wait to go. Dad told me all about school, and he said there'll be lots of good people there. I can make a lot of friends."

I smile but he can't see it. He throws me up to his bunk and my chocolate brown, furry arms hang over the side precariously.

"Oops," he says, looking up at me. He bumps the bed frame and I come tumbling down into his arms. He laughs and hugs me.

Over his shoulder, I see his sister walk into the room. She stops for a moment and watches him hug me. A smile dances on her face and she knocks the door.

He quickly freezes and flings me under the bed. Ouch.

"Oh hey sis," he says.

"Hey Kai," she answers. "Dad tells me to tell you to get ready,"

From under the bed, I see him stand up. "Yeah okay,"

The footsteps disappear into the hallway. I chuckle and close my eyes.

_-Eleven-_

I sit patiently, leaning against a box of old LEGOs. Awaiting his return.

Finally the door opens and he runs in and dumps his cherry red school bag onto the floor. I realise that tears are streaming down his face.

He trudges to the desk in the corner and sits down, not even noticing me. A pang of pain hits my heart to see him so sad.

"I hate him! Why is he always so mean?" he asks himself, getting out a few books of homework. As he is about to stand up, his gaze meets mine.

"Coffee," he whispers. He walks over to me and picks me up, rubbing my dark eyes clean. A small, dejected smile appears. He brings me close to his face and sniffs me before setting me on his desk and doing his homework.

No hug.

_-Thirteen-_

The bunk bed in the room has changed to a single bed. Yup, him and his sister have changed rooms.

I've been sitting on this desk for a few days now. Or maybe it's years. I don't know.

Every day it's the same: come home, snack, homework, gaming, dinner, shower and bed. He doesn't take me to sleep anymore.

I guess that's because he's grown up now.

I feel myself getting weaker by the day, even though I do nothing.

Frankly, that's exactly why...

Today he looked at me for a while, his dark eyes distant. He was doodling some stuff on his school notebook.

"You know, I don't usually talk to you anymore," he says quietly. "Sorry, but I've been really busy. Do you get lonely?"

His voice is like a lullaby to me. I want to nod, I want to answer him. But I can't.

"Ah, whatever. You can't reply me anyway." he mutters, flicking me with his finger. I topple sideways onto the tabletop limply. He smirks a bit.

"Kai! Have you seen my handphone?" his sister calls.

"Nope!" he yells back. He gets up and walks out of the room.

And then I'm alone.

_-Sixteen-_

"And this is my room," he says, pushing the door open. A girl with short tawny hair walks in, her grey eyes wide with curiosity. She looks around.

"Cool," she murmurs. Her gaze falls upon me and she squeals. "Ooh! Is that your bear?"

He cuts me a sideways glance. "Yeah," he states. "Since Father passed away, I don't play with it anymore."

I feel my heart breaking slowly...

The girl goes over to me and picks me up. "It's cute," she says. "Can I have it?"

Kai freezes and shakes his head.

"Um...sorry, but no. I've had him since I was five. He's...special," he says slowly. The girl nods.

"Oh okay. I understand," she smiles.

They walk out holding hands. I watch them leave.

At least he didn't give me away.

_-Twenty Nine-_

I'm in a box, buried by other toys and things. They've been keeping me company for ten years.

Suddenly the cover of the box is removed. Light floods the box and I squint.

I see him again. He's gotten a lot bigger. Kai. And a young boy beside him. He has exactly the same grey eyes as that girl, and the same light brown hair.

"I like that one, Daddy," he laughs, pointing to me. Kai grins.

"That was mine last time, but you can have him. Take good care of him, okay? His name is Coffee," he says.

The boy picks me up and gives me a squeeze. A surge of energy and happiness runs through my furry body.

"Thanks, Daddy!"

My gaze meets Kai's and he winks at me.

Thanks for remembering.


End file.
